Landlord
by adelinebeu
Summary: Il y a un intrus dans le Palais Mental. One-shot complet. Traduction de l'espagnol autorisée par Denu-Mindpalace


**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Pour tous ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Denu, à votre service ! C'est ma deuxième ff de tout ma vie ( ?) et de Sherlock. J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour me reposer de mon autre ff (je vous invite à la lire, c'est Child Issues). Je croyais que ce serait une histoire simple et courte, mais la situation m'a échappé. Je voudrais remercier mon éditor personnel (hey ! je suis nouvelle, mais je me suis déjà trouvée un éditeur qui est normalement payé pour ce travail, mais qui me le fait gratis ! Hahaha) Camila, sans ton aide constante, je n'écrirais rien. En tous cas, j'espère que vous aimerez et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! :D**

**Note de la traductrice : la fiction Child Issues n'existe pas encore en français, désolée )**

* * *

**Landlord***

Il sentit une perturbation dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un intrus. Mais où ? Il se concentra pour le sentir. Dehors il avait ses limites, mais ici, il était omniscient. Chaque centimètre de ces murs était une extension de lui-même et il avait conscience de chaque recoin, grâce à d'invisibles connexions qui parcouraient le cœur des fondations, telles des terminaisons nerveuses. _He was the Landlord**_

Oh, alors c'est là que tu te caches, intrus, la salle de littérature anglaise. Il marcha fermement vers l'aile nord. Il n'avait pas visité cette salle récemment. C'était un endroit bien choisi pour se dissimuler, mais, monsieur le maraudeur, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse cacher sa présence dans un tel lieu était ridicule. La perturbation se fit plus forte quand il fut face à la lourde porte en bois. L'intrus ne pouvait plus s'échapper et il le trouva en ouvrant la porte.

Au milieu de la salle gigantesque, un homme blond, petit et définitivement connu furetait dans les étagères les plus hautes de sa bibliothèque personnelle.

- John ? S'enquit-il sans essayer de cacher sa surprise. Le médecin militaire, et son compagnon d'aventures, se retourna pour le voir et lui offrit un sourire aimable en guise de salutation.

- Hey, Sherlock, je n'arrive pas à attraper ce tome d'Hemingway. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

L'homme semblait, en effet, avoir des problèmes pour attraper un livre à la couverture bleue rangé sur une étagère qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre à cause de sa petite taille. Il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse à sa question. Que faisait John, les bras levés et sur la pointe des pieds, au beau milieu de sa salle de littérature ? Son expression perplexe alerta le médecin qui abandonna sa tentative d'attraper le livre et, souriant, hocha la tête.

- J'ai quelques reproches à propos de l'organisation de ses livres et, bon sang, ce serait trop demander d'avoir une chaise ? Sherlock se tourna pour chercher quelque chose de similaire à ce que John venait de mentionner, mais il n'y en avait pas, la pièce était simplement couverte d'étagères sur lesquelles s'empilaient des livres.

- John. Je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois. Que fais-tu ici ? Il s'approcha de son ami d'un pas menaçant. Il n'était pas le bienvenu, il ne devait pas être là. Cette salle était réservée à Sherlock.

- J'essaye de lire Hemingway, mais, pour l'instant, c'est un échec total. Tu vas m'aider, oui ou non ?

Malgré la différence de taille, John n'était pas intimidé. Il se planta en face de lui et croisa les bras en signe de défi. Son collègue était courageux, certes, mais aujourd'hui il semblait encore plus confiant. Il avait même un air arrogant, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Sherlock ne savait pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Watson. Retourne dans ta chambre. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton rude et grave. John se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire en coin et une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le déconcerta.

- Non. J'ai envie de lire Hemingway aujourd'hui. Et tu sais quel livre ?

Il ne répondit pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, jamais il n'y avait eu d'autre personne dans cette salle parce que s'était interdit, même pour son meilleur, correction, unique ami, John. Il écarta le blond de son chemin et parcouru la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui sortirait du commun, d'un indice lui indiquant pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi étrange avait lieu. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Rien, le numéro des libres était le même que la dernière fois et le système d'organisation (qui était parfait, John) aussi. Les vitraux qu'il avait ramenés des cathédrales de Vienne étaient intacts.

- Les Tueurs, dit-il à voix basse.

- Oui, exactement, bonne déduction, dit John dans son dos. Mais non, ce n'est pas une déduction, je te l'avais déjà dit. C'est mon histoire préférée, je l'ai lue…

- En Afghanistan, une nuit où tu étais particulièrement perturbé par la mort d'un ami, tu avais besoin de te distraire. Je sais. Répondit-il se tournant vers lui et le regardant avec sérieux. L'air arrogant de John ne s'effaçait pas, mais son expression s'adoucit en un sourire triste.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas écouté quand je t'ai raconté ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais jamais si tu m'écoutes ou non, et, si tu m'écoutes, je ne sais pas si tu te souviendra de ce que j'ai dit ou si tu vas l'effacer parce que ce n'est pas utile. Confessa son ami en haussant les épaules.

- J'écoute… Il se racla la gorge. J'écoute toujours ce que tu dis, John.

Le sourire triste se transforma en une expression incrédule, John pensait qu'il mentait. Et pourquoi penserait-il autrement ? Après tout, il avait ses raisons. Il lui avait déjà menti avant.

- Les Tueurs, c'est aussi mon histoire préférée, d'Hemingway je veux dire.

Sherlock baissa son regard vers le sol couvert de parquet pour donner une sensation chaude de foyer. La bibliothèque de sa maison avait aussi du parquet au sol, et il en allait de même pour son premier appartement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Sherlock ? Ça aurait été un beau geste : « Hey mon vieux, c'est aussi mon histoire préférée, ça me rappelle mon adolescence », au lieu de te taire et de me faire sentir stupide d'avoir partagé avec toi un moment de faiblesse. Parfois, Sherlock, tu peux être un vrai salaud, tu sais ?

- John… Que fais-tu hors de ta chambre ? Insista-t-il. Il devait connaitre la raison.

- Je n'aime pas ma chambre, elle est trop petite.

- Voilà qui est un peu présomptueux pour un militaire qui s'est arrangé pour dormir au milieu d'une zone en guerre.

- Comme une marmotte, lui assura John en souriant, amusé. Sherlock sourit aussi et il décida de sortir de la salle, il avait du travail et il ne semblait pas que John veuille lui dire pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il marcha jusqu'à l'étagère et prit le livre dont il était question. Il le donna à son ami et sortit de la salle. John sourit et le suivit en feuilletant le livre. Il devait ramener le blond à sa chambre au plus vite et continuer son travail, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais dans le salon de littérature anglaise ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. John ne regardait pas le chemin, il était toujours en train d'étudier le livre avec curiosité.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma chambre est trop petite. Je ne l'aime pas et j'ai décidé de déménager.

- Déménager ? Il s'arrêta brusquement et John se cogna accidentellement contre son dos. Comment ça déménager ? Je suis le seul qui puisse bouger les choses ici ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton dramatique.

- Quel est le problème ? Il y a trop d'espace ! Et, franchement, tu t'attendais à ce que je sois content dans cette chambre alors que tu as des pièces aussi grandes par ici ? Maintenant, c'était John qui bougeait les bras nerveusement d'un côté à l'autre, montrant les portes et les couloirs.

- Ta chambre, mon cher docteur, est suffisamment grande. Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, obstiné.

- Oh, non, j'ai déjà fait un petit tour par ici, Sherlock, ne viens pas me raconter des histoires. La salle de littérature n'était pas la première, ça fait des jours que je me promène dans les autres salles et je crois que tu es trop sévère avec ton meilleur ami. Non, non, ton UNIQUE ami. J'aurais cru qu'à ce titre je méritais un peu plus de confort, peut-être quelque chose de plus lumineux.

Leurs regards, leurs volontés, s'affrontèrent pendant un long moment. Enfin, le temps était relatif dans un tel endroit. John était plus obstiné que jamais, et, lui, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. La seule idée de voir John vadrouiller ainsi sans surveillance le faisait frissonner. Avec sa maladresse, il allait transformer la moitié de Palais Mental en un chaos.

- Non, dit-il.

- Ça ne dépend pas de toi. Si je dois être ici en permanence, alors je veux être à l'aise. Je suis un vétéran de guerre, un grand médecin, ton meilleur ami, l'unique personne qui supporte être dans ton entourage sans vouloir te tuer (crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile), et…

- Je vois que tu as bien répété ton discours, John, mais ça ne sert à rien que tu argumentes sur le fait que tu es merveilleux, c'est déjà parfaitement clair dans mon esprit… Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis merveilleux… c'est intéressant.

Sherlock hésita avant de répondre. Cette expression suffisante ressemblait plus à une de son propre visage qu'à une de celui de John. C'était étrange et ça le rendait nerveux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour contester, pour continuer à l'affronter, mais un son intense fit soudain vibrer le toit du Palais Mental. C'était un son aigu, au timbre électronique et il semblait venir du ciel lui-même. John, comme lui, regarda vers le haut, alerté par le bruit.

- Tu as entendu ? C'est ton téléphone, murmura John.

- Je sais, répondit-il en lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil d'avertissement, comme pour lui dire que cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il sortait de cet état de transe. Il chercha son téléphone du regard dans le salon de son appartement du 221b Baker Street, où il se trouvait, couché dans le canapé deux places comme à son habitude. Il le trouva sur la table basse, près de son ordinateur. C'était un message de Lestrade, un cadavre avait été découvert flottant dans la Tamise et il avait besoin de son aide. Fantastique, une affaire.

- Lestrade ? demanda John, assis dans son fauteuil sur l'éternel cousin Union Jack. Son ami portait un pull à lignes et buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé alors qu'il lisait ce qui semblait être le journal du jour. Sherlock fut déconcerté en le voyant, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le détective grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une affirmation. Était-il de mauvaise humeur ? Se demanda John. Normalement, quand il faisait cela il restait immobile et muet pendant des heures, s'absentant de la réalité de l'appartement, de Mrs. Hudson et même de lui. Avec le temps, il avait appris à être patient et à attendre qu'il revienne de lui-même de ses réflexions. Quand il en revenait, il transmettait une sensation de tranquillité et de paix intérieure, et même une légère joie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu revenir de mauvaise humeur.

- Cadavre dans la tamise, John. Dépêche-toi. L'appela-t-il depuis l'entrée. À ce moment, celui qui était perdu dans ses pensées, s'était le blond. John se dirigea vers l'entrée et pris sa veste pendant que Sherlock faisait de même avec son manteau et son écharpe habituelle.

- John, l'appela le détective sur un ton plus calme. J'écoute toujours ce que tu dis.

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Sherlock le laissa atterré, son regard inquiet passa du sol au mur qui était derrière sa tête et, enfin, à ses propres yeux. Il était assez pale, mais la pointe de ses oreilles était légèrement rougie. Il avait l'air nerveux. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? John ne comprenait pas il faisait souvent ça, parler de quelque chose comme si tous les deux comprenaient.

- C'est bon à savoir, Sherlock. Répondit-il simplement. Et ça devait être pertinent parce que son ami se détendit et l'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. John sourit aussi en réponse avant de sortir.

Quelque chose se passa mal cette après-midi-là. Un des suspects dans une affaire de détournement et d'extorsion était devenu violent pendant un interrogatoire et avait tiré. Personne, pas même Sherlock, ne s'était aperçu que l'homme avait caché une arme dans sa veste. La figure de l'ancien courtier tombé en disgrâce, nerveux, aurait dû les mettre sur la piste de son instabilité mentale. Sherlock l'avait acculé avec ses questions sur un atelier de réparation automobile à son nom, un hangar complètement vide (John et lui avaient enquêté), et le suspect avait perdu son calme, il avait sorti son arme et tiré à bout-portant sur le détective, devant la moitié de Scotland Yard.

Une fois de plus, les réflexes de John l'avaient sauvé. Il s'était jeté sur le tireur, déviant la trajectoire de la balle, juste à temps pour qu'elle ne provoque qu'une égratignure et une forte contusion. Sherlock saignait, mais ce n'était pas mortel. Malgré sa vue voilée par le choc, Sherlock vit que Lestrade et ses hommes immobilisaient l'accusé. Dans l'enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, John le cherchait. Sa bouche bougeait, mais il ne l'entendait pas. John s'approcha et le pris par le bras. Il était terrorisé. Il balbutiait quelque chose à propos d'aller à l'hôpital, mais Sherlock refusa de coopérer. Avant de tirer, le suspect avait crié quelques mots : « A fortiori ». C'était du latin, ça signifiait « par la force ». Où avait-il déjà entendu cette expression ? Il savait qu'il la connaissait, mais d'où ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller à l'hôpital, John, je vais bien, voulait-il lui dire. Il essayait de penser avec cohérence, mais le visage pâle et anxieux de John le distrayait. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il tremblait, John tremblait. Il était en état de choc.

Il n'allait pas arriver à l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais Sherlock n'allait pas échapper à un examen médical pour autant. Il fut à peine conscient de la manière dont l'ex-militaire le mettait dans un taxi et le traînait jusque Baker Street. John, son colocataire soucieux, son collège et ami nerveux, fut laissé en arrière et Sherlock reconnu face à lui le docteur Watson. Avec une expression composée et des mains fermes il l'assit sur la table de la cuisine et commença à le déshabiller. Sa veste à moitié fermée, maintenant inutilisable, et sa chemise blanche teintée de façon irrégulière de vermillon tombèrent sur le sol de l'appartement. Sherlock expira profondément quand son médecin lui palpa le thorax.

- Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle, c'est superficiel, ça ne touche que la surface, répétait John comme un mantra. Son toucher était ferme, mais un léger tic nerveux de son sourcil et la sueur sur son visage trahissait son véritable degré d'anxiété.

- Je sais. Sa voix était rauque, il avait la gorge sèche.

- Ne parles pas, Sherlock ne… juste… je vais suturer ça… ne parles pas.

Où avait-il entendu cette phrase ? Un code, non, un cri de guerre. Il n'était pas sûr, il s'arrêta à un carrefour dans le Palais. Salle de latin ou salle des codes ?

- Essaye les cultes et les sectes, je pense l'avoir vu par-là, lui conseilla le bon docteur, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la salle à manger, seulement à un mètre de distance.

- Non, c'est un terme légal, le corrigea Sherlock distraitement, mais il se reprit immédiatement. Que fais-tu hors de ta chambre de nouveau ?

- Il n'a pas une tête d'avocat. Essaye la salle des sectes, il avait l'air complètement fou, c'est le type de pauvre idiot fanatique qui irait s'engager dans de telles choses. Il haussa les épaules. Je continue à chercher une chambre.

- Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça maintenant, souffla-t-il en se mettant en chemin vers la salle où il accumulait ses connaissances sur les sciences occultes et les groupes sectaires. Son système d'organisation n'était pas aussi rigoureux de ce côté-là, il devrait faire un effort et chercher. Attends… Comment ça tu l'as vu de ce côté-là ?

Il entendit un soupire bruyant dans son dos, John s'approcha d'un bond et le suivit comme la dernière fois.

- Je ne peux pas éviter de me répéter quand tu me pose la même question plusieurs fois. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux déménager. J'ai fait un petit tour, c'est la première chose intéressante que j'ai trouvé à faire ici.

Sherlock le tua presque du regard, mais John ne parut pas affecté, au contraire, il arborait un sourire de défi. Le John arrogant était de retour. Que trafiquait-il sous son nez ? Il le découvrirait, mais, maintenant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il se mit en route pour continuer ses investigations.

- J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes comme des souvenirs de ton enfance. Il s'arrêta et se retourna quand il entendit une telle confession. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais associer le mot tendresse avec Sherlock Holmes. Une part de moi pensait même que tu avais toujours été adulte (bien que tu puisses être un véritable abruti parfois), mais te voir avec ton chapeau de pirate, ça a semé le trouble dans tout ce que je savais de toi. Un sourire amusé, mais non moqueur, apparut sur le visage de son ami. Tu aimais vraiment bien ennuyer Mycroft, non ?

- C'est lui qui commençait, se défendit-il, irrationnellement offensé. Le sourire de John grandit et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je le sais, abrutit.

Le fait que John lui donne raison suffit à diminuer son niveau d'agressivité, il acquiesça aussi et se remit en marche. Encore une fois, John le suivit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ça maintenant ? Pour une fois, c'était John qui posait les questions. Je sais que tu es blessé, tout est devenu très confus ici il y a un moment et les fleurs du jardin sont toutes devenues rouges. En fait, … c'était assez poétique maintenant que j'y pense. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et Sherlock soupira bruyamment.

- Va. Dans. Ta. Chambre. Il insista sur chaque mot, mais, de nouveau, John semblait immunisé contre ses menaces.

- Non, répéta-t-il, épuisé. Il était en train de se fatiguer de cette discussion où personne ne gagnait.

- Dans tous les cas, pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?

- Oh… le blond était surpris. C'était ça ! Ça me semblait bizarre, ça ne deviens jamais aussi confus d'habitude quand tu es blessé. C'était à cause de mon inquiétude. C'est ça qui a déstabilisé tout le Palais ? Waouh…

- Répond à mes questions.

John soupira de nouveau et hocha la tête avec une expression résignée.

- Je suis inquiet pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures, Sherlock. Tu vois, pas de nouveau.

Après ses années d'absences après son faux suicide, leur relation s'était rétablie, non sans difficultés, jusqu'au point où ils l'avaient laissée. Ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement de nouveau, il n'abandonnerait jamais plus John. Il devait admettre son erreur, il aurait dû le mettre dans le secret. Deux ans et demi, ça avait été long pour tous les deux. Ils allaient bien maintenant, mais ils gardaient les séquelles. Lui-même craignait souvent qu'à cause d'une négligence de sa part, Moran entre dans l'appartement et en finisse avec John. Le médecin avait aussi sa dose de peur, de temps en temps, de nouveaux cauchemars troublaient son sommeil et il se réveillait en gémissant son nom, terrifié et couvert de sueur froide. John rêvait de la chute, de son visage ensanglanté et l'absence de son pouls. Il le voyait mourir sous ses yeux au moins deux fois par semaines.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais.

Il perdait du temps, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour ce genre de pensées. Pas quand il était au milieu d'une affaire, il aurait assez de temps quand il s'ennuierait.

- Tu pourrais me dédommager avec une chambre plus grande, répondit John avec humour, dans une tentative pour dissiper l'atmosphère mélancolique qui s'était formée entre eux.

- Non.

- Agrrr, Sherlock ! S'exclama-t-il en perdant patience. Tu veux vraiment rendre ça difficile… Je vais continuer à chercher tout seul ! Menaça-t-il, marchant plus rapidement et dépassant le détective. John s'en allait. Il s'avançait vers une autre salle, vers une autre porte lourde, vieille et poussiéreuse. C'était bizarre de rencontrer des portes aussi mal entretenues dans son Palais Mental, normalement, ça signifiait qu'il passait rarement par-là. Dans ce cas, on aurait dit que la porte n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années.

Oh, oh. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il reconnaissait cette porte. Elle était fermée pour une très bonne raison. John ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. De toutes les portes du palais, celle-ci était celle qu'il voulait le plus maintenir loin des yeux de son ami. Comment étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? Cette salle était située dans la tour la plus haute. C'était un attique trop éloigné, hors de portée et inaccessible.

- Non ! Cria-t-il. John se retourna et découvrit un Sherlock plus pâle que d'habitude. Il était anxieux et il se mit à courir. Le détective le poursuivit aussitôt. Il devait éviter que John ouvre cette porte. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à lutter au corps à corps face au portail interdit. John était fort, ils ne s'étaient jamais battus pour de vrai et cette fois-ci était la plus proche d'un combat réel.

- Lâche-moi, Sherlock ! Il l'avait capturé dans une prise. C'est moi qui t'ai appris ce mouvement, ne l'utilise pas contre moi !

- Oh, Watson, ne sois pas naïf, tu savais qu'un jour je me vengerais, dit-il avec agitation.

Après quelques tours étranges, les rôles étaient maintenant inversés, John l'avait capturé.

- Haha ! Qui c'est le naïf maintenant ? Tu croyais peut-être que je ne connaissais pas la faiblesse de ma propre technique ?

Sherlock le regarda, terrorisé, le suppliant des yeux pour qu'il n'entre pas. Le sourire triomphant s'effaça du visage de John, il pouvait rarement voir son ami aussi vulnérable. Quelque chose de réellement mauvais devait se trouver derrière cette porte.

- Désolé, Sherlock, dit-il tranquillement, mais j'entrerai de toute façon.

- Non ! John !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Sherlock frappait désespérément la porte avec ses poings. John était entré et il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. Il cria et jura même, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Finalement, résolu, il se laisser glisser le dos contre la porte jusqu'au sol.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures passèrent, il n'était pas sûr, mais, finalement, son ami sortit. Sherlock ne voulait pas le regarder, il resta assis avec la tête cachée entre ses genoux. John l'imita, se laissant glisser au sol à ses côtés. Sa peaux normalement blanche était rougie et ses cheveux humides. Le médecin était perplexe et gêné, il était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la situation.

- John… retourne dans ta chambre, supplia le détective, honteux.

- Ça… euh… Il se racla la gorge. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu là-dedans, Sherlock.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, va-t'en.

- Il faisait chaud, continua le blond, trop chaud et tout était flou. J'étais excité. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais excité ? C'est… je ne sais pas… attend. C'est ta libido ?

Sherlock pleurnicha fortement et se cacha encore plus entre ses genoux.

- Ça l'est… Déclara John. Ça c'est une découverte !

- Ne parlons pas de ça, John, sérieusement.

- J'étais là, nous étions là. Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passait.

Sherlock hocha frénétiquement la tête, son corps se ratatinait comme si cet homme, si grand, voulait rétrécir au point de devenir invisible. John pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que John se remette à parler.

- Parfois tu penses à nous de cette manière, parfois tu me désire sexuellement. Sherlock savait cela, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute le terrifiait au plus haut point. Il commença à tirer sur ses boucles avec une telle force que ses articulations devinrent blanches comme l'os. J'ai vu comment tu m'embrassais et comment tu me déshabillais désespérément. Mais ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, ce sont… Ce sont des fantasmes ?

Sherlock acquiesça subtilement, laissant tomber ses bras sur les côtés, résigné à l'inévitable. Finalement, John savait tout.

- Pourquoi sont-ils tous ici en haut, Sherlock ? Le brun haussa les épaules. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien fait ? Pourquoi les cacher ? Le ton de sa voix s'éleva et sa curiosité se transforma en indignation.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre, John, murmura-t-il sans lever la tête.

- C'est pour ça ? Tu as peur que je te repousse et que je m'en aille. Sherlock Holmes… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais un lâche.

- Tu es mon seul ami ! Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau, John, lui assura-t-il avec désespoir, levant la tête pour lui faire face. Ils étaient très proches, leurs flancs étaient collés, épaule contre épaule.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, tu m'as abandonné.

Le blond se leva et lui tendit une main pour qu'il fasse de même. Sherlock accepta son aide.

- Allons-nous en, je crois que tu as une salle sur les sciences occultes à étudier.

Il acquiesça et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle en question. John était détendu, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi détendu quand lui était encore si mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas m'aider à chercher ? Demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent à la salle et que John fit mine de vouloir entrer.

- Évidement, c'est ce que je fais, non ? Je t'aide toujours.

Son ami lui sourit de nouveau, avec ce sourire vrai et rafraîchissant. Ses propres commissures s'étirèrent pour faire le même geste. John était toujours là pour l'aider, il ne pouvait pas mettre en doute la véracité de cette phrase.

Une douleur dans sa poitrine le sortit de ses réflexions, il expira en un gémissement et John Watson, le vrai, diminua la pression de son toucher.

- Tu as mal ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en palpant de nouveau sa quatrième côte droite, juste sous l'aisselle, quelques centimètres sous l'endroit où il avait suturé la blessure occasionnée par le projectile.

- Oui.

Fracture, pensèrent-ils en même temps. Pendant qu'il était dans son Palais Mental, il avait été anesthésié, suturé et pansé par le docteur Watson avec une réelle efficacité. Le visage de son ami avait presque récupéré sa couleur naturelle et les lignes de son expression s'étaient adoucies. Bien. C'était bon de le voir ainsi, il préférait le John détendu, il n'aimait pas le voir stressé et encore moins anxieux par sa faute.

John profita du silence qui régnait dans la cuisine pour continuer à examiner Sherlock, cherchant d'autres lésions maintenant qu'il s'était occupé des plus graves. Sherlock dans son mutisme observait chaque mouvement de son ami. Les moments où John prenait le contrôle de la situation et où lui était relégué à l'état de spectateur passif étaient rares mais gratifiants. Il le touchait avec douceur et fermeté ses bras, les muscles de son dos et de sa poitrine. Il frissonna quand son pouce frôla accidentellement son téton gauche.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ?

- Non, lui assura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux de John étaient si bleus, vraiment agréables. Le médecin acquiesça et alla chercher son stéthoscope pour l'ausculter. Merci, John, dit-il sans baisser le regard.

Il reçut un petit sourire fatigué en guise de réponse.

- Maintenant reste tranquille et essaye de te reposer, d'accord ?

Les premiers jours, il tint compte de ce que disait John. Il fut un patient obéissant et il ne se plaint pas (beaucoup) de sa blessure. Il le força à rester dans sa chambre où il passa plusieurs jours couché paresseusement sur son lit, mangeant tout ce que John lui offrait et buvant beaucoup. En échange, il put continuer son enquête depuis son ordinateur pendant que John faisait tout le travail de terrain, de manière plus ou moins efficace.

Les choses allaient bien, le repos et la bonne nutrition aidèrent son corps à cicatriser en un temps record. Bon, Sherlock était brillant, il n'était donc pas surpris que son anatomie soit tout aussi géniale, confessa John une après-midi alors qu'il changeait ses pansements. Sherlock se contenta d'un petit sourire autosuffisant.

Pourtant, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout, pas lui, ce n'était pas sa faute. John lui avait apporté son repas et il essayait de lui monter un ensemble d'informations intéressantes sur la secte. Il ne pouvait toujours pas les interpréter, mais il était sûr que dès qu'il en serait capable, il trouverait le moyen de la détruire. Pour le moment il était ému face à la perspective de résoudre le mystère. Tout allait à merveille jusqu'à ce que John reçoive un message. Distrait trente secondes, il regarda l'écran, sourit et rangea son téléphone.

- Qui c'était ?

- Euh… personne. Il haussa les épaules. Seulement l'officier Jenkins.

Jennifer Jenkins fraîchement arrivée au Scotland Yard et aussi incompétente que ses collègues, bref, elle méritait son poste. Cependant, elle était beaucoup plus agréable que les autres, comme Sally Donovan et Anderson, et tout spécialement aimable avec John. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Euh, rien, elle m'a juste demandé tout à l'heure si je connaissais un bon restaurant pour manger Thaïlandais et je lui ai recommandé celui où nous avons été il y a quelques semaines. Elle vient de m'écrire pour me remercier, elle est juste aimable.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Oh, John pouvait parfois être vraiment naïf, cette femme avait la très claire intention de sortir avec lui et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce n'était pas la première avance et il semblait que ce ne soit pas la dernière, son ami n'était pas si bête, finalement elle se ferait comprendre et John pourrait accepter. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

C'est pourquoi le matin suivant il apparut complètement vêtu et prêt à sortir avec John. Ils se disputèrent un peu, mais son obstination gagna et il recommença le travail de terrain. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour. Au début, il pensait que tout allait bien, mais quelque chose se passa mal et ils finirent par courir après un suspect sous la pluie londonienne. La chose suivante dont il était au courant fut qu'il était de retour dans son lit avec de la fièvre et des frissons.

- John ! Son cri résonna contre les murs. Où était-il ? Il essaya de se concentrer pour sentir cette perturbation à l'arôme de Watson à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer dans son Palais Mental. L'allegro du concerto pour clarinette de Mozart inonda l'atmosphère et il sut exactement où le trouver. Il ouvrit la porte de cette salle qu'il fréquentait régulièrement dans ses moments de temps libre et John était là, assis dans un des fauteuils, au fond du théâtre, presque assoupi et avec une expression de plaisir sur le visage, alors qu'un orchestre d'hommes sans visages jouait la pièce sur la scène.

- Salut Sherlock, murmura-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

Le nouveau venu, aussi silencieusement que possible, s'approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de John.

- C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

John se reposait dans son fauteuil, les épaules détendues et une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Son visage avait un air juvénile quand il se détendait, et ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'image.

- C'est beau, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Cet endroit est spécial, Sherlock, c'est moi qui te le dis, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes venir ici. Ça me plaît. C'est tellement…Sherlock.

- Tu peux déménager ici, si tu veux.

John ouvrit soudain les yeux et le regarda, surpris. Devant son scepticisme, Sherlock roula les yeux et acquiesça.

- Non, répondit-il pourtant. J'aime cet endroit, mais il est spécial pour toi, et je préfère qu'il reste ainsi, sérieusement.

- Comme tu veux.

De toutes les salles musicales, son ami avait choisi celle-ci. En fait, ça ne le surprenait pas parce que c'était une qui lui avait toujours fait penser à John. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un souvenir, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de musique, mais ça lui faisait penser au docteur qui avait joué de la clarinette quand il était jeune. Il avait déduit cela le lendemain de leur emménagement ensemble à cause du défaut de la formation osseuse du métacarpe, c'était typique de quelqu'un qui avait joué de la clarinette fréquemment à un moment de sa vie, de préférence au début de la puberté.

- C'est agréable.

- Très agréable, renchérit Sherlock. Ils parlaient tout bas par respect pour la musique. La mélodie les enveloppa et créa entre eux une ambiance confortable d'intimité.

- On devrait faire ça. On ne fait jamais rien d'amusant si ça n'a rien à voir avec une affaire, proposa John à Sherlock, qui pour être plus confortable avait croisé ses jambes et appuyé ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Il soutenait le poids de sa tête en le posant sur la palme de sa main, renvoyant une image détendue.

- Écouter de la musique ?

- Non, ça, essaya-t-il d'expliquer en se montrant lui puis Sherlock. Sortir ensemble au théâtre, écouter des orchestres, l'opéra est une possibilité aussi.

- J'aime l'opéra.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai dit. Il lui sourit. On pourrait même aller au cinéma, voir un film de temps en temps ce ne serait pas mal.

Il acquiesça, ce ne serait pas mal du tout. Seul lui et John, deux personnes qui se plaisent et qui font quelque chose de divertissant, seulement pour profiter de la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

- Comme un rencard ?

John se retourna pour le voir et lui sourit franchement.

- Oui, comme un rencard. Tu devrais m'inviter à sortir.

- Tu n'accepterais pas, déclara-t-il immédiatement.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Et pendant ce temps tu ne me laisses pas sortir avec d'autres personnes.

- Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de sortir avec qui que ce soit, jamais.

Ça, c'était un mensonge effronté. Le John du Palais Mental lui fit une grimace burlesque pour le ridiculiser. Il n'allait même pas essayer d'argumenter, tous les deux savaient qu'il avait gagné ce set. Il ne l'empêchait pas de sortir avec toutes ces femmes, mais il avait à peine quitté l'appartement que les textos inondaient son téléphone. Il inventait toutes sorte d'excuses, des conseils aux menaces, pour attirer son attention et pour qu'il revienne toujours à l'appartement. Ils se disputaient sur la bêtise du jour et ils finissait par boire du thé en regardant la télé ensemble.

- Elles me rendent jaloux, dit-il, sa confession le surprenant lui-même.

- Je sais, mon vieux, je le sais, répondit John, caressant la main de Sherlock, avant de laisser la sienne dessus.

Pourquoi John se promenait-il dans son Palais Mental aussi librement ? Pourquoi le faisait-il admettre des choses pareilles ? Il n'avait jamais vécu une situation pareille, ça le déconcertait. Mais avec la mélodie de Mozart en fond, dans la semi-obscurité de cette salle où il était assis avec John à ses côté, où John et lui se prenaient la main et profitaient du confort ambiant, il savait que ce n'était pas important. C'était, dans une certaine mesure, quelque chose de merveilleux.

La musique s'arrête et il serra la main de John pour attirer son attention.

- Allons te chercher une nouvelle chambre.

Son ami acquiesça, heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Ils allaient enfin arrêter de se battre et Sherlock allait l'aider dans sa tâche. Ils parcoururent les galeries en se tenant par la main, sur l'insistance du détective qui avait renforcé sa poigne dès qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce. Sherlock le guidait à travers le réseau compliqué de couloirs l'architecture du Palais pouvait être très trompeuse. Il lui montra la salle d'histoire naturelle et le pavillon de médecine légale, ses endroits préférés, mais John trouva le premier trop sauvage et le second trop lugubre pour vivre là. Une autre salle amusante était celle des langues, Sherlock accumulait ici toutes ces connaissances sur les langues étrangères. Il parlait couramment dix langues et pouvait en lire une quinzaine. Bien qu'il le connaisse, John laissa échapper quelques « brillant » et « incroyable », mais il refusa de nouveau parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise par ici. Il se plaint du fait qu'aucune pièce n'avait des chaises sauf le théâtre, et Sherlock argumenta qu'il n'en avait pas besoin parce que de toutes façon il ne se fatiguait pas d'être debout dans son Palais Mental. John ne partageait pas son opinion. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une salle dont la porte était la plus grande que John ait jamais vue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Voulu savoir le blond. Sherlock sourit, heureux que John ait posé cette question. C'était la pièce la plus importante. La pièce principale dans n'importe quel Palais qui se respecte, et celle de son Palais était absolument magnifique.

- Laisse-moi te montrer cette salle, mon cher John, lui proposa-t-il, débordant de fierté. Le blond acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

Les énormes portes s'ouvrirent et John fut aveuglé par l'éblouissante image qui s'offrait à eux. La pièce était non seulement gigantesque, mais aussi imposante. Le luxe de cette salle était incomparable, le sol en marbre brillait et reflétait leur image comme un miroir, les hauts murs étaient tapissés et, au milieu, il y avait un trône magnifique et imposant.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda John encore sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock lui réponde si bien qu'il s'avança pour la voir de plus près. Au centre de la pièce, sur le trône d'or et de pierres précieuses, il y avait une femme. La femme la plus belle que John ait jamais vu.

Elle avait le visage d'un enfant et la peau pâle et froide comme le cristal. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés et elle regardait vers le bas, si bien que John eut du mal à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux entre ses paupières. Ils étaient rouge, le rouge le plus intense qu'il connaisse. Elle était vêtue d'obscurité, de sang et de désespoir. Ses cheveux étaient noir comme la nuit et son expression décidée et vengeresse. Elle était immobile et ne respirait pas, mais elle avait l'air vivante et elle transmettait une intensité qui ne lui permettait pas de comprendre sa nature. Quel type d'être était-ce ?

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, plus déterminé.

- Regarde tout autour et déduis-le toi-même, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avent de lâcher sa main pour le laisser avancer.

John commença à observer la pièce en détail, beaucoup d'éléments lui étaient familiers. Des piles d'archives, des papiers partout, les outils, la loupe, le détestable chapeau de chasseur, des titres d'articles de journaux relatifs à d'anciennes affaires, le suicide du faux génie Sherlock Holmes, une veste d'explosifs, un téléphone rose. C'était toutes ses enquêtes. Il se tourna pour voir la femme de nouveau.

- Le travail, murmura-t-il. Sherlock lui sourit et acquiesça en silence. Elle est le travail.

- Tes capacités s'améliorent, John.

Au centre du Palais, dans la plus grande pièce, sur le trône le plus luxueux, brillait une image calme et parfaite, le souverain de toute la structure connu sous le nom de Palais Mental.

- C'est incroyable !

Sherlock sourit de fierté, la construction de ce lieu lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, c'était son endroit préféré, c'était à lui, c'était son sanctuaire personnel.

- J'aime beaucoup, Sherlock, vraiment.

- Merci beaucoup, John, répondit-il de bonne humeur.

- C'est décidé, je déménage ici, annonça-t-il à son collège, les mains sur les hanches, regardant de tous côtés, heureux d'avoir trouvé une chambre.

Non. John avait mal compris, il ne lui avait pas montré cette pièce comme une alternative pour son déménagement, c'était ridicule, impensable. Un rire scandalisé s'échappa de sa gorge. Il pouvait choisir n'importe quel endroit, c'était son meilleur ami et il avait donc certains privilèges dans le Palais, mais ça, c'était trop, John se donnait beaucoup d'importance.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je vais commencer à déménager tout de suite.

- Même pas en rêve, John Watson, cet endroit n'est pas pour toi.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est grand et c'est beau. En plus il y a une chaise. Je l'aime bien, répondit-il en croisant ces bras avec obstination.

- Tu te flattes beaucoup trop, mon cher docteur, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser t'installer ici. Allez, choisis n'importe quel autre pièce, mais pas celle-ci.

La froideur avec laquelle il s'adressa à John n'était qu'une manifestation du fait qu'il était soudain tendu et nerveux. Il lui arrivait d'être cruel avec John, d'être obstiné, mais le blond allait être plus orgueilleux que lui et il allait déménager dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Mais, Sherlock…

- Non ! Cria-t-il, devenant violent. Désespéré, il prit John par les épaules et le poussa hors de la pièce. Le militaire résista, il lutta pour rester, mais cette fois, il ne gagna pas, Sherlock était trop en colère. Il regarda une dernière fois son expression désespérée et ses yeux bleus remplis de tristesse, et il lui ferma la porte au nez.

John ne se rendit pas, de l'autre côté de la porte et criait, frappait et poussait pour revenir dans la salle. Sherlock s'appuya contre la porte, faisant peser tout son corps contre elle pour empêcher John d'entrer. John était fou, irrationnel. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il le laisserait choisir n'importe quelle autre pièce ?

- Non, John ! C'en est assez ! Lui cria-t-il de nouveau avec dureté.

- Sherlock, ouvre-moi cette foutue porte ! Sherlock ! Un gémissement lamentable lui échappa à la fin de la phrase. Sherlock l'entendit de l'autre côté de la porte, haletant et gémissant comme s'il avait mal, respirant avec difficulté. Il pleurait ? Il pleurait de la même façon quand il se réveillait d'un de ses cauchemars. Tout bas et en se contenant, honteux de sa faiblesse.

- Je suis désolé, John… Non.

- Je peux la partager avec elle, sérieusement. Sherlock sentit qu'il se déchirait à l'intérieur face à cette déclaration. La voix de John était si triste.

- Va-t'en, John.

Les gémissements cessèrent et soudain il ne sentit plus la présence du docteur de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil et il ne le vit pas. Il sortit pour le chercher, mais il n'était pas dans le couloir, John était partit. Il se concentra pour le sentir dans le Palais, amis c'était inutile, tout était calme et silencieux, sans perturbations. John avait disparu.

- JOHN ! Cria-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il avait mal à la gorge, il avait chaud et il se sentait faible. Il était là, en face de lui, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, apparemment endormi jusqu'à ce que son cri le réveille en sursaut.

- Sherlock, clame-toi, je suis là.

- John… John, ne t'en vas pas, John… balbutia-t-il regardant de tous les côtés et puis de nouveau son ami. C'était lui, le vrai, réveillé et arborant son expression inquiète habituelle. Il était là et il n'était pas partit, le soulagement qu'il ressenti à ce moment fut incomparable et, submergé par l'émotion, il attira le docteur dans ses bras.

Au début Watson était tendu et il attendait qu'il le lâche, mais quand il vit que ça n'allait pas arriver de sitôt, il se détendit et répondit à son étreinte en passant ses bras autour du corps de son ami, faisant attention de ne pas toucher la zone blessée.

- John ne t'en vas pas, ne cessait de demander Sherlock à voix basse.

- Je ne vais nulle part, Sherlock. Tu vois ? J'ai amené une chaise pour veiller sur toi.

Le plus jeune des Holmes laissa échapper un rire plaintif qui prit John par surprise.

- Toi et tes stupides chaises, John, lui dit-il bien qu'il ne comprenait pas de que il parlait. Il délirait certainement encore à cause de la fièvre, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer l'élan d'affection de son ami.

- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il en tapotant doucement son dos pour le réconforter. Ce n'est qu'une infection, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser courir sous la pluie, tes points de suture se sont ouverts et j'ai dû te recoudre.

- Tu prends toujours soin de moi. Ce n'était pas une question. John se sépara à une distance suffisante pour regarder son visage.

- Bien sûr, c'est ce que les amis font, répondit-il avec un sourire tendu, déconcerté par la situation.

Les amis. Son ami, son meilleur ami. Non, son UNIQUE ami. Son John. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de John et sur sa nuque et l'attira avec force pour l'embrasser.

Il pressa leurs bouches en un baiser intense et possessif que John ne rendit pas, en fait, il était extrêmement immobile. Il se sépara et, immédiatement, l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci en posant de petits baisers doux sur ses lèvres, attrapant la lèvre inférieure de John entre les siennes, la léchant et la suçant. Finalement, le docteur perplexe commença à se détendre et participa à ses baisers, tentant les lèvres de Sherlock avec sa propre langue et s'aventurant dans sa bouche. Il sentit ses dents et les sépara pour rencontrer la langue de Sherlock. Alors, le docteur approfondit le baiser, envahissant la bouche du détective. Ses mains montèrent à son cou et finirent par caresser la mâchoire du détective consultant. Dans un élan d'intensité, il mordit la langue de Sherlock, lui arrachant un gémissement bruyant.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose dans son cerveau fit clic et il s'éloigna. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

- Ah… Sherlock, c'est mal. Tu es encore en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre et je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis dés…

- Non, l'interrompit Sherlock avec un petit baiser dans le cou. Toi comme moi, nous voulons ça. Il continua ses baisers en montant vers l'oreille où il lui susurra : Je veux ça John Watson. Tu es à moi.

John voulut s'éloigner pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais il ne lui permit pas. Il resserra son étreinte pour l'attirer plus près.

- Tout va bien, John, tout va bien parce que moi aussi je suis à toi.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence de la chambre de Sherlock, sur son lit. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs respirations et les battements de cœur rapides du corps de l'autre. Sherlock savait qu'il avait de la fièvre, qu'une partie de lui n'était pas le même, la partie courageuse, celle qui lui avait permis de réclamer John comme sa propriété avec effronterie. John n'était pas certain que cela soit vrai, mais il avait désiré un nombre incalculable de fois quelque chose de semblable. Parce qu'il le désirait, parce qu'il l'aimait, Sherlock Holmes l'avait rendu amoureux il y a trop longtemps, mais il avait décidé de garder pour lui-même tous ces sentiments. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un délire causé par la fièvre, ou peut-être qu'il rêvait, mais il ne perdrait pas cette opportunité, ce dit-il, en reprenant possession courageusement de la bouche de Sherlock.

Il finit par trouver une position moins problématique pour les blessures de Sherlock et beaucoup plus plaisante pour les deux en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le détective, attirant son visage pour l'embrasser. Ils se goûtèrent mutuellement en silence, découvrant leur saveur, étourdis par les arômes, profitant des sons qui échappaient de leurs lèvres. John se contrôlait mieux, mais il était en train de perdre la tête en entendant les gémissements et les halètements de son compagnon.

Cette intimité était différente, elle était paisible, mais en dessous bourdonnait la sensation de peur, de danger et d'insécurité. C'était une intimité différente de celle qui régnait dans le Palais Mental quand ils avaient écouté Mozart, parce que, maintenant, ils étaient deux esprits distincts, deux sentiments qui n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais qui courraient sur un même chemin. C'était l'intimité réelle.

Il s'éveilla le matin suivant pour découvrir qu'il ne savait pas à quel moment il était tombé endormi. Son mouvement alerta John, qui dormait à ses côtés, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine et enveloppé dans une étreinte protectrice. Le médecin ouvrit d'abord un œil et, quand il le vit, le referma. Le rire doux et profond de Sherlock fit vibrer son thorax, juste là où John reposait sa joue. Il sourit, les yeux toujours fermés, heureux de l'entendre rire. Inconsciemment, il commença à caresser sa poitrine avec son nez.

- Tu me fais chatouille.

Son cerveau finit par se réveiller quand il entendit la voix de Sherlock si proche de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et les heures précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire. Les baisers, les paroles, les câlins. Il s'assit sur le lit et étudia la situation. Sherlock était déjà assis, vêtu seulement de son pantalon de pyjama et le torse couvert par un pansement (une petite tache rouge informa le médecin en lui qu'il devrait bientôt le changer). Complètement réveillé, il avait une expression sérieuse mais détendue. Ses yeux n'étaient plus embrumés par la fièvre, ils étaient gris et totalement centrés sur lui. Il rougit en suivant le chemin de son regard qui descendait sur ses lèvres.

- Sherlock, commença-t-il rempli de doutes. Des situations comme celle-ci devraient venir avec un manuel d'instructions ou, mieux, ne pas avoir lieu le matin quand son cerveau ne voulait pas coopérer. Tu veux du thé ?

- Avec trois sucres et du lait, s'il te plaît, répondit le détective immédiatement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se prépara à sortir du lit quand Sherlock le prit par la main et le tira à lui. Il ne sut pas combien il avait désiré ce baiser avant de le recevoir. Ce fut bref et véhément. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, Sherlock était toujours sérieux, inébranlable, mais une intensité inondait ses yeux gris.

- Merci, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres le faisant frissonner.

John se racla la gorge et sortit de la chambre en essayant de garder la contenance qu'il n'avait pas. Sherlock, pour sa part, appréciait le fait d'avoir surmonté la nuit de fièvre (littéralement et métaphoriquement) et d'avoir la tête vide. Il avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction, tous les deux l'avaient fait, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à discuter et à profiter. Cette dernière chose lui hérissa les poils des bras, ce qu'il contempla avec surprise. John avait cet effet sur lui.

Dans son Palais Mental, les choses étaient aussi calmes que lui quand il s'était réveillé aux côtés de John. Dans la tourelle de l'aile, il arriva face à une porte simple qu'il avait consacrée il y a des années à John. Il l'ouvrit avec difficulté parce que l'entrée était bloquée. Le John du Palais avait raison, il y avait à peine assez de place pour toutes les informations accumulées. Les murs étaient tapissés de modèles de pullovers, l'air était inondé d'une odeur de poudre, d'antiseptiques et de thé. Il le trouva assis sur le lit, sérieux et pensif, mais avec une expression de paix.

- Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je suis apparu, non ? Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de ne pas savoir, dit John, en se tournant pour le voir. Là, regarde toi-même. Ça n'a pas arrêté de se rejouer en face de moi depuis que c'est arrivé.

Sur le mur en face du lit de John, se projetait un souvenir. Il était court, subtil et, quand il se terminait, c'était pour recommencer aussitôt. Il s'en souvenait, c'est lui qui l'avait mis là. Deux semaines avant, pendant une affaire, John et lui avaient partagé un taxi pour rentrer à la maison, comme toujours. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant les rues de Londres, et il s'était tourné pour voir le docteur. John le regardait fixement, les pupilles dilatées et le regard avide. L'image dura à peine une fraction de secondes, mais il l'avait enregistrée pour toujours, condamnée à se rejouer encore et encore dans un coin du Palais Mental.

- Des doutes. Tu as eu des doutes.

- Tu étais excité, et apparemment c'était à cause de moi, confia-t-il. Je ne savais plus si je faisais bien de tout garder pour moi. Mon esprit a créé une entité séparée uniquement pour éclaircir ce doute, je crois en toi.

Son John mental sourit, heureux de la découverte. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu atteindre dès le début.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne vas pas m'aider à déménager ?

Sherlock Holmes avait un Palais dont il était le maître. Il avait passé 30 ans à le construire. C'était une merveille architectonique, avec des jardins où poussaient les plantes exotiques les plus parfaites que connaisse l'homme, avec des galeries remplies de cardes de connaissances diverses, avec des tours peuplées de rêves et de désirs, avec des cachots couverts de peurs et de remords. Sherlock aimait chaque recoin, mais il appréciait tout particulièrement la pièce centrale, la plus grande salle, la plus brillante et la mieux protégée. Au centre, il y avait un trône où la princesse qu'il appelait Travail siégeait, funeste et splendide, personnification de son obsession. À côté d'elle, il y avait un autre trône qui appartenait à John et qui sentait le thé et les antiseptiques, la poudre et l'intimité. Il avait le goût des baisers et la sensation des caresses, des pullovers, de l'extase et de la paix. Au centre du Palais Mental, il y avait la salle la mieux gardée, la plus précieuse et la mieux protégée. Le cœur du Palais, c'était le cœur de Sherlock Holmes.

Fin.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu, toute critique est la bienvenue. Si vous avez remarqué un passage OC, je vous fais mes excuses (trop tard, mais bon), le John et le Sherlock du Palais Mental, ce monde onirique, sont différents de ceux de la vie réelle. En fait, personne n'est le même dans sa tête et à l'extérieur. Sherlock peut penser mille choses, être affectueux, s'écrouler, mais, dehors, il restera stoïque, comme toujours. Quant à John, il est bizarre, ce n'est pas le vrai mais une version créée par Sherlock. J'ai essayé de souligner les différences à partir de cette idée.**

**En tous cas, bonne lecture )**

**Note de la traductrice : J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic autant que j'ai aimé la traduire. N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews, je les traduirai à l'auteur !**

*** Landlord = propriétaire**

**** He was the landlord = il était le propriétaire**

**J'ai laissé ces deux phrases en Anglais comme dans la version originale.**


End file.
